Maria Kenfray
WARNING: THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS TO MY SERIES, THE DARKNESS WITHIN. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED (IN CASE I EVER POST IT SOMEWHERE), THEN READ WITH CAUTION. Maria is one of Prank's most popular gang members, and an OC from one of Prank's original stories. She officially joined the gang along with Marci on January 25th, 2015. Appearance Maria is very tall, and has a more complicated appearance due to Marci's interference with it. On the right side of her body she has brown hair in a braid with bangs hanging over her right brown eye and tanned skin. On the left side of her body she has loose black hair with a side bang, one blank white eye and ghostly pale skin. She wears an Alice in Wonderland dress, but like her physical appearance, it's split into two different looks. On the right side, it is blue dress with a white apron and netting underneath. On the left side, it is a white dress with a white apron and black netting underneath. For footwear she wears black boots with hidden blades. She also wears a red hooded cape. The visible weapons on her body are two swords (one on each side of her waist), a bow and arrows strapped to her back, and a belt with various tools/weapons around her waist. When in the rogue Paranormal Study Organization lab, Maria's hair was cut short (think of army hair) and wore a sort of hospital gown. In Dream World, Maria goes through a bunch of costume changes, but the details of these costumes have yet to be decided. One is supposed to be her hospital gown from the rogue Paranormal Study Organization lab and another might be "clown-themed". Personality Due to growing up constantly being attacked by demons and spirits, Maria has learned to be very brave, intelligent, and stealthy. Maria at times can also appear to be cold and not show emotion, but this is because of her dark past. So it is rare to see her cry. But recently, she can be quite emotional (and bipolar) thanks to the recent events of her story. Due to past experiences, she considers herself a bad luck charm to anyone she cares about. Thanks to this, she isn’t exactly always open to people, but can show a caring and motherly side at times. She also doesn’t usually state liking anyone besides as a comrade and fellow gang member, for fear that could possibly put them in danger. Probably because nearly everyone she did show she cared about someone, they either died or had a pretty bad time. This has also made her a bit of a tsundere, especially towards Dakku. Powers and Abilities Ghost-Bonded Abilities Due to being bonded with Marci, Maria was born with some unique abilities-some of which is why demons and spirits want her dead. She is able to see the dead/demons-even if they go invisible to the mortal eye. She can also make portals to and from the Underworld. Adding to this, Maria can knows the Demon language enough to read, write, speak, and understand it. Spellbooks/Forbidden Spellbooks Normal Spells Maria is able to teleport and go to invisible after unlocking these spells from spellbooks. When teleporting, she disappears and reappears with flames around her. Her invisibility works like spirit/demon invisibility. She is invisible to the mortal eye, but spirits, demons, and ghost-bonded people can see her. Maria also has pocket dimensions to store items instead of carrying them around. When taking an item out, it materializes into her hand, and when putting it in the item disappears. Forbidden Spellbook Spells Yes, even Maria is rebel enough to unlock spells from Forbidden Spellbooks. These include going long periods of time without sleep/food/water, travel into and out of dreams/the Dream World, and a few other undecided powers. However, there is really no set amount of time for how long Maria can go with sleep, food, and water, just that it is longer than average. Sometimes it can be a day longer, other times a month longer. Usually, no one is supposed to unlock spells from Forbidden Spellbooks, but Maria claims to only use them for emergency or Demon Slayer business, so she is allowed to use CERTAIN ones. Items Weaponry Maria has hundreds of different weapons on her, some are not weapons you would see normally in the Mortal World. Most of these weapons aren't seen used or just seen used once. Only few are used often. Like most of her team, Maria constantly orders new Underworld weapons from Underworld magazines, but many don't see much use. Soul Slayer One of Maria's main swords, and one of her first Underworld weapons. The sword is a basic Demon Slayer weapon that can burst into flames on occasion. It may be one of her most iconic weapons, possibly even the most iconic. The Holy Blade A sword she got a little later into the series, but still one of her main weapons. The Holy Blade is in the shape of a cross, except with a pointed blade. It is white, and on occasion can glow a bright white light. It is slightly more powerful than Soul Slayer, and was used in the battle between the Demon Slayers and the Auran God of the Underworld, Zuro. Unnamed Bow and Arrows Maria has a special Underworld bow with infinite arrows, but it has yet to be officially named. These arrows can range between many different powers. So far it is confirmed she has normal arrows, explosive arrows, portal arrows, flaming arrows, holy water arrows (arrows with vials of holy water attached to them), and cursed arrows. Cursed arrows have spells attached to them, by the way. She is very skilled with her bow, and fire up to five arrows at time without many mistakes. Maria is also known not to miss much. Smaller Weapons Maria also contains many mortal knives/Cleansing Daggers (Underworld knives), claws (contraptions that go over the hand to replicate claws), hooks, and grenades. Her boots also have hidden blades installed in them. Spellbooks/Forbidden Spellbooks Normal Spellbooks Maria carries around several regular spellbooks in case of emergency, but these spellbooks are ones that have many copies and pretty easy to obtain. The spells are usually also basic. However, the higher level they are, the rarer and more powerful the spellbook is. Forbidden Spellbooks Different from unlocking Forbidden Spellbook spells, Maria is not being a rebel by keeping Forbidden Spellbooks. She is entrusted to guard the books and keep them out of Demon hands. Forbidden Spellbooks only have one copy of each book and the spells are powerful enough to be forbidden to use. So far it has been decided she guards the Forbidden Spellbooks of Life and Death, as they are too important to be entrusted with anyone else or left anywhere else. It is still be decided if she holds any others. Random Items Maria also holds a few religious items such as crosses and holy water. This is mostly due to protection, as these items keep demons and spirits at bay, but it is unknown if Maria is very religious. She also has hundreds of books stored in her pocket dimensions for her to read, and is constantly adding more books to her collection. Relationships Story Over the course of her life, Maria has encountered many people within her series. Most are usually seen very few or only are encountered for a short amount of time, but there are a few that stick around much longer. Marci Marci is the ghost that Maria is bonded to, and her twisted best friend. When Maria was younger, Marci would often torment her, going so far as to kill everyone she was close to. Even as the now-orphan would wander around Aura, hoping to find an explanation to her situation, the spirit would kill everyone Maria came across that helped her. The tables turned however after Maria became a target for the Paranormal Study Organization, and Marci started to help her escape captors sent by the government. As time went on, Marci started becoming a little "nicer" to Maria, and they became proper friends. For a time being, when Maria thought Marci was "ashed" (when a ghost dies, they become ash as their soul becomes no more), she went to a depressed state and gone rogue. Things got worse when they were on opposite sides and even had to fight each other. However, Maria was able to convince Marci to stop being evil...again. It's slightly implied that Marci started feeling protective over Maria, even after they were un-bonded and Marci became a god. It's hard to tell, considering she likes to tease her a lot. Team Tess, surprisingly, looked up to Maria after the first Demon Slayer saved her and the other kidnapped kids from rogue scientists of the Paranormal Study Organization. When the rescued ghost-bonded kids joined Maria as a team, she continued to look up to her as Maria's second-in-command. Later on, when Maria went rogue, Tess became the new leader. When Maria returned, she offered her back her position as leader, but Maria denied it and said Tess suited the role more. Jay was Maria's first real love interest and boyfriend. Whenever she started feeling down and depressed, he was always there to cheer her up. Their relationship went so far, most people were certain they'd get married. But after Jay died, sacrificing himself to save the planet, Maria went full-blown depressed, even more so than she had with Marci. It was his death that finally caused her to fully become scared of getting close to others, suddenly coming to the conclusion that everyone she even TALKED to were in serious danger because of her. Atari is a close friend who is surprisingly more close to her than Tess and Luke. Even when she goes off on her own to do a job, he somehow manages to tag along sooner or later. Even when Jay was alive, he was still Maria's top picjk for a partner in missions. When Prank makes fanfic crossovers using Maria, Atari is usually one of her partners that joins her. Maria feels very overprotective of Luke (almost as much as she is for Ginger) due to him being the youngest out of all the ghost-bonded kids. She usually dislikes the idea of sending him out on missions, but admires his brave spirit. She sometimes accidentally patronizes him without realizing it. There was once a time when he called her "Mother" in his sleep, which caused her to feel shocked and embarrassed. This moment also led her to feel responsible not just for him, but for her whole team. Ginger is hands-down the closest team member to Maria than any of the other ghost-bonded kids. She is like the younger sister Maria never had, and thinks of her needs more than her own. There have been times when Maria was willing to die if that was the only way Ginger could live. Just like Luke, she usually dislikes the idea of sending her out on missions and will accidentally patronize her without realizing it. However, as the series progresses and Ginger gets older, Maria starts accepting that she wants to be a true Demon Slayer instead of siting on the sidelines. After the death of Jay, Maria seriously got overprotective of Ginger, afraid she would be the next to die. This is still something she feels, even after allowing her to fight demons on her own. Overall, Maria is a huge big sister/mother figure to her team, and is even treated to as such both jokingly and seriously by all kinds of characters, even Maria herself. Buddy Buddy was Maria's puppy when she was younger. Unfortunately, he was one of the many victims Marci claimed when killing those close to Maria. Luckily, Maria was able to find him again in the Underworld, only now he was a Demon Dog. He continues to be Maria's loyal pup despite being dead. Spirit Spirit is a Hell Horse that Maria uses as a mode of transport. Technically, Marci tamed Spirit, but Spirit is obedient to both girls. She has even been shown to care for both, like nuzzling them when they are depressed. Other Characters Though showing it very little, she treats the other ghost-bonded spirits like the ghost-bonded kids. She sometimes admits she feels just as responsible and mother-like to them like she does with her team. Maria feels responsible for the death of Aki Yunota and ashing of Coco Sakotai, believing she had failed to save them despite not being fully herself when they died. Maria adored her parents, and was broken when they died. She has gone her life believing they died in the fire that took their home, when really it was Marci who killed them with her own hands. There were countless people Maria came across as she wandered Aura, hoping to find help and a new home. The more people started to die "because of her", the more hesitant she became in interacting with others. Gang Just like with her team, Maria is a huge big sister/mother figure to Prank's Gang. Many of the members respect her for her maturity and combat skills she gained at a young age. But some of the members also fear her for her ability to get quite fearsome when she's angry, a large reason why she's seen as the main mother figure of the gang. However, a small amount of gang members also like to mess with her when given the chance, an example of this is #Dakia shipping or just plain annoying her. #Dakia Kids Maria is actually quite a pansy when it comes to her children's safety. Due to her belief that all those close to her are cursed with getting hurt, she's very strict about them getting in danger. She loves them dearly and always tries to do what she thinks is best for them. Mari is the spitting image of Maria personality-wise. Like Tess, Mari strives to be exactly as Maria, which she's very good at compared to Maria's teammate. Unfortunately, Mari also inherited Maria's emotional-problems, and it's common to see her crying over guys or happy/sad moments. Word of advice, don't show either of them sappy teen love movies, or they will drown everyone in tears. Dakku Jr. reminds Maria of Dakku, and he's usually the kid she fears is going to get in trouble. Which isn't wrong. She's tried her hardest to keep him in-check, but he doesn't like listening to his mother. After a few years, she just let Mari handle him, and it seems he listens to his sister more. Dakia reminds Maria of herself when she was younger, which gives her painful memories of her past. To Dakia, it looks like her mother cries every time she sees her. This caused Dakia to start getting fears of her mom not loving her, which is quite the opposite. Ever since Dakia started seeing things and getting "attacked" at night, Maria has had panic attacks of her daughter following her footsteps of being ghost-bonded. These fears are actually true, but no one besides Marci and Prank knows this. Ria, Kuko, and Kai, being the youngest at about 2 years old, are of course a handful. Maria often has trouble handling all three, and feels kind of guilty asking her children and even other gang members to help her take care of the triplets. Since the triplet's arrival, Maria actually started growing harsher at herself, often insulting herself and doubting her skills. The triplets are often used as evidence of Maria's poor life and social skills, because she is more used to be in battle. Other Gangs Maria doesn't often interact with other gangs besides Verity's and Kat's, and she usually acts like she does with her own gang. She gets visibly upset when another gang starts doing #Dakia shipping, though do not be mistaken! This is actually embarrassment in disguise. Dakku Probably the gang member she's interacted with the most. She and Dakku have been shipped since the early parts of the Ultimate Hunger Games RP. Back in the beginning of #Dakia, when Maria was 15 or 16, she actually had to grow to liking him because of his behavior. A bit later did she starts growing attraction, when this happened is not sure because she continued to act like she despised him for a long time, even continuing the act in the present. By the time she was deeply in love with him, Maria decided to continue her "tsundere" act in fear that if she was honest about her feelings, Dakku would die like her past love interest Jay. Due to this act, many misunderstandings were started, of which she really regrets (*cough cough* Interview Incident *cough cough*). The only ones who know of her true feelings are Marci, Prank, possibly Dakku, Dakia, Mari (who is actually kind of her therapist on this sort of thing), Marial, Arbiter, and a few other members of Prank's Gang. And also anyone who reads this. Background History (The parts that apply to Maria being in the gang are in italics and are non canon). This is going to be long. Birth Maria was born to the Kenfray family, but unknown to them, she was born the same exact moment that serial killer Marci Davidson died. This caused Marci as a ghost to be bonded to the infant until the spirit either got "ashed" or was freed. For several years of Maria's children, she had no idea that Marci watched in the shadows until the spirit finally revealed herself. Life's Changing One stormy, winter night, after waking up from a nightmare of her house burning down and parents dying, a seven-year old Maria went to the bathroom only to find another girl in the mirror. When lightning struck, the girl appeared, and when the thunder sounded after, she disappeared. In her place was a message written in blood saying "Basement". The young girl went down to the basement to find a strange knife, latter to be revealed as a "Cleansing Dagger". After picking up the weapon, monsters suddenly appeared and tried attacking her. Escaping the basement, she found that her whole house was suddenly filled with these creatures and the place suddenly become more hellish. Running to her room, she also found her toys had come to life (actually, ghosts possessed them), so she ran to a door that suddenly appeared at the end of the hallway. Opening it, it was revealed to actually be a window in disguise, and she fell outside. Continuing to be chased outside, she ran out into the snowy forest surrounding her cabin, and eventually was knocked out by a tree branch. In the morning, her parents woke her up and did not believe her story, and instead believed she had been dreaming/sleep walking. After that day, she continued to see the strange girl from the mirror, and even interacted with her a bit. A few weeks later, she was taken to a therapist, who told her of a past patient he had named Marci Davidson. The girl matched her description of the girl she continues to see, and the old man tells her that Marci was taken to see him because of her tendency to kill things. She had told him of her hate of humanity, and her belief they should be punished for their selfish sins. Later on, she had gone missing, and her parents and neighbors were found dead. After her disappearance, a mass murder went on in her neighborhood and school, until everyone in the area had died. Over the years, the members of the Davidson line continued to be assassinated by a mysterious figure wearing a red cape, who he theorized to be the young girl fulfilling her promise of bringing "judgement" to humans, starting with her family. The therapist predicts that the girl died during the last murder of Davidson members (which took place on Maria's day of birth), which was when a girl killed and posed as the lead of a children's play (who had been a Davidson member) and killed a lot of people until the building mysteriously caught on fire. He believes that Marci now haunts Maria for some unknown reason, and warns her that her life and those around her are in serious danger as long as she haunts her. After the meeting, he mysteriously goes missing. Over the course of the next few months, Marci starts hurting Maria's friends and even random people that walk past her, while also getting her in trouble constantly. Maria confronts her about it, asking her to not do that, but this only makes her harm others more. The more Maria talks about a ghost doing all these things, the more the kids at her school start teasing her about being a witch, possessed, and/or a demon. Eventually, the ghost starts killing people at her school, and this causes her parents to fear their own daughter, believing she is the one doing it. Then, one night, Marci is smoking in Maria's room. The girl warns her she might catch the house on fire, which causes the spirit to playfully wave a lighter around. After seeing how uncomfortable Maria gets about fire, she decides to burn her curtains to freak her out, which only makes Marci's own sanity drop. She goes crazy about the fire-possibly having flashbacks of her death-and then spreads the fire to other parts of the cabin. The house fire attracts other spirits and demons who attack Maria, forcing her to flee her home. Once outside, she hopelessly watches the house burn, and realizes only she and her puppy Buddy survived. Growing angry with Marci, she snaps at her, which only causes Marci to get attacked by Buddy. Not being effected, the ghost beheads the dog, finally breaking the young girl's spirit. Weeping at her dog's death, she is then forced to leave her home as more spirits attack. Travels Around Aura Now orphaned and all those she knew dead, Maria traveled around Aura hoping to rid herself of her ghost and the demons that continue to hunt her down. She then realizes her aunt is alive, and was rumored to also have issues with "imaginary friends", and decides to track her down for answers. Wandering the planet for a few years, she comes across many people, but her stays with them never last long as Marci continues her murderous spree. People she meets either die or grow afraid of her due to the ghost, and she grows distant with other people. She helps out a couple giving birth in a hotel elevator, and in return they get her a room. But during the night, Marci strangles the newborn to death, murders the couple, and explodes the hotel with Maria just barely escaping. She also comes across more orphans who offer her to join their group, but after Marci murders one of them, they send Maria away to keep themselves safe, only for them to be killed by Marci after the girl leaves. (The hotel and orphan situations are the only ones planned right now, but it is implied Maria met more people.) Finally, she reaches her aunt, but finds her home is surrounded by demons. Fighting through them, she is shocked to see her aunt's appearance, which is very different than pictures she saw of the woman. Her aunt tells her of ghost-bonds, and says that she is ghost-bonded with her dead twin sister who died just as they were being born. Because she got to live while the dead twin died as the living one was being born, the dead twin grew to resent the living one and blames her for her death. As the years went by, the dead twin tormented the living one, which caused the living twin to live in solitude to keep others safe. The aunt also admits she was born a Davidson, but when a red-cloaked figure attacked her family (revealed to be Marci, who is actually the aunt's aunt), she survived by running away and was adopted by Maria's grandparents. Taking out a mirror, the aunt reveals that for the past few years, Marci had been changing Maria's appearance by slowly morphing the girl's appearance to her own. She warns that the more her appearance changes, the more Marci can start possessing Maria, which is what happened to the aunt. When Maria's appearance is fully changed into Marci's, the ghost can fully possess Maria and revive herself by stealing Maria's body. Suddenly, Marci shoots and kills the aunt (who was the sole survivor of the Davidson line), and government agents arrived at the house. Marci opens a "teleportation door" to allow Maria to escape, which causes Maria to arrive in a vision of Marci's dead body in the Dream World. When returning to the Mortal Realm, she finds a dress like the one Marci had died wearing, and puts in on. Later on, she is taken to an orphanage, but then government agents arrive to take her. Marci, suddenly interested in keeping Maria away from the agents, helps her escape them. For the next few weeks, she aids Maria in running from the government, until Dr. Tustin ends up meeting and speaking with her. He tells her of the Paranormal Study Organization, and says they can help her with her demon problems. He says that demons and spirits are attacking her because of her ghost-bond, which gives her abilities like seeing the dead and traveling between realms. Becoming a Demon Slayer Agreeing to work with the Paranormal Study Organization against Marci's wishes, she helps them figure out how to create portals to and from the Underworld without needing to use a ghost-bonded person. Her first mission is to aid Prof. Aren in his studies of the dead, but it turns out he is evil and wishes to give the dead the ability to access the living realm in physical forms (can be seen with mortal eyes, can touch mortals, etc). She ends up stopping him, while on the way exploring the Underworld and becoming skilled with fighting spirits/demons. This earns her the title of "The Demon Slayer", which later is changed to "The First Demon Slayer" after more ghost-bonded kids are found. After the incident with Prof. Aren, Marci becomes a bit nicer to Maria, and decides to not possess her. However, her appearance is stuck to be half her own and half Marci's forever. Downfall of the Paranormal Study Organization A few months after the incident, as Maria is on a mission, she is captured by a rogue branch of the Paranormal Study Organization. They wipe her memory and lock her up with other ghost-bonded kids in a lab to study. Using messages and clues she left for herself before her memory was wiped, she is able to restore her memory and destroy the barrier surrounding the lab to allow Marci and other spirits to enter. She and the trapped ghost-bonded kids escape, except for Aki Yunota, who is put in a comatose state in the process of the ghost-bonded studies and is put down to end her suffering. More groups in the Paranormal Study Organization go rogue over the course of the next few years, going as far as traveling into the Dream World. As Maria and her new team fight mythical beasts that appear, Zuro (the Auran God of the Dead), the ghost twins Esmeralda and Esperanza (the former wanting to kill everything while the latter wants to revive all the dead), and even Mortal Realm criminals, they must face off these rogues. During this time, Maria also gets trapped in the Dream World and must protect the Forbidden Spellbook of Dreams from some rogues, which causes her to seal the Dream World and only be accessible by ghost-bonded people. Eventually, with the rise of shadowy beings (one of which is Myst) and the supposed ashing of Marci, the Paranormal Study Organization is shut down. In the months that followed, with Maria going AWOL due to believing Marci is gone, the Paranormal Investigative System of Aura is created from the ruins of the Paranormal Study Organization. Reunion After year without Marci, Maria is told by some shady people that there is a possibility Marci survived her supposed ashing and was freed from their bond, which is why Maria is still alive (ghost-bonded mortals kind of explode into blood and guts if their ghost "dies"). She goes on a search to find her, and ends up discovering Marci's new Underworld palace. However, it is revealed that Marci is working with Esmeralda on obtaining the Forbidden Spellbook of the Dead in order to kill all living creatures. They must fight, but decide to truce after Marci's dead mother reaches out to her. Together, they take down Esmeralda (again) and join the Paranormal Investigative System of Aura, where their old teammates and Dr. Tustin is waiting for them. After the ordeal, Marci was made the Auran Goddess of Murder and the 4th Wall (the latter being kept a secret from the other characters), in which Maria was shocked that she would be given such power. Since her becoming an Auran Goddess, Marci has pestered Maria more after finding out she could change her appearance (her favorite thing is to make herself a beautiful young woman). Later Adventures Maria continued her battle against evil spirits and demons, while also collecting Forbidden Spellbooks to keep them out of the hands of evil. During these adventures, the Forbidden Spellbooks of Life and Death are located and found, allowing spirits/demons to kill mortals and revive themselves. It is revealed that a ghost-bonded spirit (revealed to be Marci's dead older brother Kurt) plans to use them to revive himself and get revenge on his killers, but his ghost-bonded mortal helps Maria's team in defeating him, while in the process killing himself so his spirit cannot achieve his plans. However, the spell to end all life is accidentally activated, and the team have no idea how to stop the spell. They end up transporting themselves into the Forbidden Spellbooks, putting them in a strange dimension made entirely of sketches from the spellbooks. They learn that the only way to stop the spell is for a sacrifice. Maria plans to be the one to die, but just as she is about to, Jay takes her place and dies. His bond is broken, and both he and his ghost, Crow, pass on to the Afterlife (presumed to be Heaven). She goes in depression (again) and decides to continue living in the Underworld. She, along with her teammate Ginger, Ginger's ghost Fern, and Marci stayed in the Underworld to help keep it in-check. Arrival on the SAMB On January 25th, 2015, Marci got into Prank's account and added both her and Maria to Prank's Gang. Ever since then, they've been in the gang, with Maria helping to govern the gang with Arbiter and other mature members of Prank's Gang. Since the day she joined, she's been shipped with Dakku, mostly since prior to her arrival was she used to the Ultimate Hunger Games RP, where #Dakia started. There's a possibility the two only joined the gang just so #Dakia shipping could continue on other posts. Trivia * Maria is the main protagonist of Prank's original story "The Darkness Within" (a place holder name now, which is planned to be changed). * She arrived on the SAMB when she was about 15 or 16. She is one of the few gang members in Prank's Gang is actually age doing their stay on the SAMB. Currently she is 19. * Maria is often associated with Alice in Wonderland and Little Red Riding Hood because of her main outfit, and sometimes even situations she's put in. The latter is also associated with her due to #Dakia, since her shipmate is actually a wolf-dragon hybrid. * Prank plans on making a Vocaloid song in the future, with Maria singing about her relationship with Dakku. Other songs are also planned, like a cover of the song "Define Me" with a PV (picture video) based around Maria. * When planning on making Vocaloid songs with Maria's point-of-view, Prank wants the Vocaloid 3 AVANNA to represent Maria. * Originally, Maria was going to be born with her "strange appearance" already, but Prank changed it so that her appearance would slowly change. * Maria is slightly based off of Jodie from Beyond Two Souls and Alice Liddle from American McGee's Alice/Alice: Madness Returns. Gallery Maria and Marci.png|An early drawing of Maria (left) with Marci (right) using the Paint tool. Maria's Head Sketch.JPG|A sketch of Maria's head and face. Category:Female Category:Shipped gang members Category:OCs Category:Prank's Gang Category:Magic users